lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Rumble
Super Smash Bros. Rumble is the 6th game in the Super Smash Bros. series, releasing on the Nintendo Switch on August 1st 2018, and the DapX in Q4 2018 Characters This game will have 94 playable characters on the roster (not including DLC), however, you will only start with 16. DLC Characters Pack 1 (High Demand) This pack will release in Q4 2018. It will feature 12 characters. * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro The Dragon * Dhalsim * MORE TBA Pack 2 (TBA) This pack will release Q1 2019. It will feature 12 characters. Pack 3 (LMMCU) This pack will release Q2 2019 * Robert Jacob/Robyn Jacob * Searing (Searingverse) * Shade (Malevolence) * Sky (Press Start) * MORE TBA Echo Alts When selecting a character, a second menu pops up, allowing you to select an echo alt. Echo alts are basically echo characters, but in the form of alts. * Dr. Mario (Mario) * Rabbid Mario (Mario) * Mr. L (Luigi) * Dr. Luigi (Luigi) * Dry Bowser (Bowser) * Dry Bones (Bowser Jr.) * Fawful (Bowser Jr.) * Captain Toadette (Captain Toad) * Birdo (Yoshi) * Gooey (Kirby) * Galacta Knight (Meta Knight) * Dark Meta Knight (Meta Knight) * Morpho Knight (Meta Knight) * Pichu (Pikachu) * Raichu (Pikachu) * Alolan Raichu (Pikachu) * Mimikyu (Pikachu) * Alph (Olimar) * Louie (Olimar) * Dark Pit (Pit) * Sans (Ness) * Masked Man (Lucas) * Lucina (Marth) * Roy (Marth) * Chrom (Marth) * Dark Samus (Samus) * Chibi-Tot (Chibi Robo) * Tom Nook (Villager) * Octoling (Inkling) * Ribbon Girl and some other ARMS characters (Spring Man) * Yooka Laylee (Banjo Kazooie) * Chara (Frisk) * Shadow (Sonic) * Ms. Pacman (Pacman) * Ken (Ryu) New Features Rumble Attacks Rumble attacks are attacks that can be used at any time, however, their strength varies based on the rumble meter. MORE TBA Modes Rumble Fight with any rules in a stock, time, or coin battle. (Regular, 8-Player, or Special) City Trial Very similar to the City Trial mode from Kirby Air Ride. Choose a character and explore a 3D city based on Nintendo franchises for a certain amount of time. In this city, you can find upgrades for your characters, items, more characters, more stocks, and many other things. After this time ends, you are put into a huge fight using everything in the city. Battle Royale The stage select screen is your map, so all stages are interconnected. Leaving one stage moves you to the stage next to it. You and 99 other players will choose a place to start, and fight across the map until there is only one person left. Classic The same as all other classic modes All Star The same as all other all star modes. Stages There will be 96 stages in the base game (and some DLC stages later on) * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Final Destination * Mushroom Kingdom * Mario Galaxy * Delfino Plaza * Odyessy (includes New Donk City from Ultimate) * Dark Moon * Mario Circuit (Wii U) * Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Wii) * Mushroom Mesa * 3D World * Mario Maker * Paper Mario (Updated for Color Splash) * Jungle Hijinx * Tropical Freeze * WarioWare Inc. * Gamer * Skyloft * Bridge Of Eldin * Temple * Spirit Train * Great Plateau Tower * Frigate Orpheon * Pyrosphere (Now with a fake robot Ridley) * Norfair * Port Town Aero Dive * Mute City (Melee) * Big Blue * Wooly World * TBA Yoshi for Switch stage * Yoshi's Story * Dream Land (64) * Fountain Of Dreams * Halbred * Waddle Dee Ball * Jambastion * Orbital Gate Assault * Lylat Cruise * Kalos Pokémon League * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Prism Tower * Poké Floats * Onnet * Magicant * New Pork City * Castle Seige * Arena Ferox * Skyworld * Palutena's Temple * Reset Bomb Forest * Distant Planet * Garden Of Hope * Smashville * Town and City * Tortimer Island * Boxing Ring * Gaur Plane * Duck Hunt * Wrecking Crew * Retro Mario Bros. (Mario Bros. in Brawl) * Summit * Flatzone Z * Inkopolis Square * Moray Towers * Wii Fit Studio * Wuhu Island * Wii Menu * Miiverse * Pictochat * Nintendo Land * Sanderson Desk * Excitebike * Labo House * Mumbo Mountain * Vs. Sans / Megalovania * Green Hill Zone * Windy Hill Zone * Wily Castle * Pilotwings * Shovel Knight Plains * Scuttletown * Runbow * Mosquito Nest * Bomberman * Gluglug Lagoon * Tetris Custom stages will also be included in the game Items All items from all smash games will return, alongside every assist trophy character and Pokemon (unless the assist trophy character or Pokemon was included as a character/echo alt). This section will only cover new items and assist trophy characters New Assist Trophies * Magikoopa * Pink Gold Peach * Boom Boom * Thanos * Goku * Shrek * Cory Baxter * Telly (Chibi-Robo) * 9-Volt * Pearl and Marina * Captain Cuddlefish * Duster (Mother 3) * Apollo (Animal Crossing) * Hue (Runbow) * Val (Runbow) * Starly (Starfy) * Dr. Eggman * Bonkers (Kirby) * T block (Tetris) * Chunky Kong * Lanky Kong * Tiny Kong * Timber * Conker * Toriel * Reggie * Sakurai * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch, but technically Disney Infinity) * Lord Vortech * Blooper DLC Assists Pack 1 * Coco * Doctor Neo Cortex * Ripto * Hunter the Cheetah * MORE TBA Pack 2 * TBA Pack 3 * Jedi (Searingverse) * The Player (De Mansio) * Ingo (Subjective) * MORE TBA New Items * Super Horn * Bonneter * Goomba Shoe * Ghost Costume (Nintendo Land) * Cat Bell * MORE TBA Cut Content * A Lego Dimensions stage was planned, but scrapped * Mimikyu was originally going to have his own moveset, but he was changed to an echo alt for Pichu * Tepig was planned but replaced by Decidueye * The "Dream Friend" characters changed a lot. It would originally be Marx, Daroach, and Adeliene. a character for the upcoming third wave was decided, and it was either Susie or Magalor who would be included. * Prince Fluff was also considered Trivia * This game features assist trophies from TV shows and movies, however, their assist trophies are based on their video game apperances ** Thanos is based on his Fortnite appearance, Stitch is based on his Disney Infinity appearance, Shrek is based on his Shrek Super Slam appearance, and Goku is based on his Dragonball FighterZ appearance Category:Video Games Category:Dapigin Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Rumble Category:E Category:Video Games Based off of Existing Properties Category:August Category:2018 Category:Fighting Games